


A Traditional December

by loveheartlover



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine have a tradition every December first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Traditional December

They had a kind of tradition on December first. It had started way back when they were first living together in New York, and had carried on for the three years since then that they’d been in the city. Every year they would go for dinner at a tiny restaurant several blocks from the Bushwick loft -even though they’d moved into a new apartment a year and a half ago- and order two meals to share. Then they would get cheesecake from the late night bakery next door and spend the rest of the night watching movies at home.

Kurt and that bakery had “a bit of a thing”, as Rachel liked to call it. They knew his name, usual order, and last year when he’d gone in to pick up the desserts he’d ordered for the Christmas meal he’d arranged for his visiting parents, they’d given him a Christmas card and a year’s 10% discount for being ‘such a loyal customer’. They’d even done part of the catering for his and Blaine’s wedding.

Except this year, Kurt had been called in last minute by Isabelle to help with a party they were throwing for some of their biggest clients. Kurt had apologised over and over, and Blaine had reassured him that it was okay, they could miss it for one year, or maybe just do it another day. Kurt had tried to convince Blaine to come to the party with him, but they both knew Kurt would be spending the entire evening rushing around networking and making sure things were running smoothly and not really have time to enjoy the night with Blaine. Kurt had ended up calling Elliott for a favour and got Blaine and Sam tickets to a concert being thrown at the music hall Elliott worked at.

The party was fun and went off without a hitch, but Kurt found himself constantly clock watching, waiting for things to wind down so that he could make his excuses and get home to his husband. Once it hit eleven, and Kurt had checked the clock for the twentieth time that night, Isabelle caught his arm and told him he could leave since the interns they’d got helping out were managing well enough by themselves. He pressed a swift kiss to her cheek and hurried out to get a cab, not realising until he was almost at his apartment that Blaine would probably still be out with Sam.

A little disheartened, Kurt let himself into their apartment, and was met by a sight that left a warm smile on his face. The door to their bedroom was open, and he could see a foot hanging off the bed that doubtless belong to his husband. On the coffee table was a box Kurt recognised from the bakery, and a note. He hung his coat up before walking over to the table, already knowing what would be inside the box, but curious about what Blaine had written.

_“Hey baby, sorry you had to work tonight. Sam and I had a lot of fun but left a lot earlier than we thought we would, so I had time to pick up the cheesecake from the bakery (who say hi by the way) and make reservations at the restaurant for Saturday night. No excuses! Love you xxx”_

Kurt shook his head fondly and went into the bedroom, where Blaine was fast asleep on his stomach. It only took the press of Kurt’s still cold fingertips to Blaine’s neck for him to wake up with a little squeak and a pout that Kurt was quick to kiss away. “Good night?” Blaine asked, sitting up.

“Mm, Isabelle let me go early. It’s still the first for another fifteen minutes, want to keep at least some of the tradition going and have some cheesecake, maybe watch a movie?”  
Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt in for another kiss. “Sure, but I get to pick the film.”

They linked fingers with a grin as Kurt rolled his eyes but nodded, before pulling his husband towards the living room, and what was going to be a traditional end to the night after all.


End file.
